


Gaining a Guardian

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Ouija, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Summoning, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Tailgate is dragged along by her brother to mess with his friend's ouija board.





	Gaining a Guardian

A strange feeling hung over Tailgate as she followed her brother, Crashland, and his friends into a seemingly haunted house. She knew it wasn’t haunted, just old and unoccupied since the end of the 1800s. It was a shame too, it was a beautiful Victorian style home despite the age and lack of care in its upkeep.

Looking ahead, she spied the accursed board. Crashland didn’t want to spend the whole of Halloween doing family traditions and trick or treating. Instead, leaving their parents and relatives to man their scary haunted house tradition for their street, he dragged her along with his friends to commune through a Ouija board. The movie he made her see alone made her question what they were doing.

“Ladies first~” Tailgate glared at Crashland but walked in, not wanting them to tease her for being scared on top of being the only girl in the group.

“Remind me why I’m here again?” she groaned, waiting for the others to squeeze through the small opening behind the house. The foundation had loosed one of the back walls, making a hole large enough for them to squeeze through.

“Because these things require even members, you make six,” Crashland nodded, as if coming off as smarter than she thought he was. “Now come on, best place would be the basement.”

She frowned, brows burrowing, but she kept her mouth shut. She wished she didn’t agree to this… She should have just gone with her other friends at their Halloween party they were hosting. She was a little superstitious and a bit of a scaredy cat - she didn’t want to mess with spirits or Ouija boards.

But she also couldn’t back out now without being made fun of by her brother and his friends for the rest of her life, so she just followed them down into the basement.

Quickly, the boys started setting up. Most of the boys, including her own brother, brought candles and were starting to light them up around the basement. They even turned off their phones to make this whole thing as authentic as possible. They were really committed to this… or maybe they were just trying to pass the time, Tailgate honestly had no idea if they really believed in this stuff.

She hoped this would go by quickly and that the boys wouldn’t mess around too much with the board. She just wanted them to mess around, maybe contact one spirit, and then they could go. And since it was Roadrash’s Ouija board, the oldest of the group, he was the designated medium of the board. So he was supposed to be the only one talking and the one in charge of the night.

As he instructed, the six of them all gathered in a circle around the board and placed their fingers to the planchette. Except for her, mainly because she couldn’t reach it with her shorter arms. At least the rules didn’t require all participants to touch the planchette.

She shifted a bit in her seat. She really didn’t want to be here. This abandoned house gave her the creeps, as pretty was it was, ever since she was a little girl. And now they were messing with one of these boards in a potentially haunted house? It was almost as if they were asking for trouble.

“Everything is set, the circle is open,” Roadrash kept a calm voice, looking to everyone in the room. “If there are any spirits with us, please make yourself known.”

Tailgate waited, watching the planchette or for anything that might respond. A chill brushed through the room; a draft from upstairs was Tailgate’s only rational thought until she saw the planchette move. She knew the boys must’ve moved it, but either they were good actors or the planchette was actually moving on its own. It shuffled until it moved to a different letter.

GREETINGS

“C-Crashland?”

Roadrash shushed her, only he was supposed to speak.

“And greetings to you, spirit,” the planchette shuffled again before moving about the board, spelling out its response. “What brings us here...We wish to commune on this Hallows Eve…” Roadrash looked around, before Tailgate noticed the hint of a smirk on his face. “And offer this virgin maiden as tribute.”

Tailgate gasped in horror, but it soon turned to anger when they all started howling and cackling with laughter.

“Roadrash!” she hissed, smacking his head while the others cackled harder.

“Dude! I didn’t think you’d do it!” another yelped, heaving from the hard laughter.

Tailgate grumbled, embarrassed and somewhat humiliated she was duped by their little prank. She should have figured this was what they would do. While her brother usually didn’t bully her, his friends had a habit of constantly teasing her.

“Come on, Tailgate,” Crashland snickered, pulling his baby sister into a hug. “None of this stuff is real; we just wanted to spice up Halloween a little. And the look on your face was priceless!”

Tailgate huffed, not seeing the joke but a light shuffle did catch her attention. She glanced down, only to freeze up as her face turned white as her brother turned confused. A chorus of gasps turned his attention to the board. No one’s hands were on the planchette and yet, there it was... moving on its own.

IF YOU INSIST

“H-How-?!”

Suddenly the candles blew out, something swiping through the darkness and snuffing out their light. The room flew into a frenzy, everyone bolting for the stairs. Crashland snatched Tailgate’s hand and tried to drag her out, to keep up with them.

But, in their scrambling, the house seemed to have a mind of its own. Doors suddenly opening and closing, the floor moth-eaten rugs shifting and tugging, sending them tumbling or slamming into doors and walls. Glass would break when they passed mirrors or picture frames, shelves and chairs would fall over. All in an attempt to disorient them.

Somehow, they managed to get to the front door, Roadrash slamming into it and breaking it down. The second they saw the others, the group bolted out of the house, yelling and trying to push each other so they could get away first.

They ran almost an entire block before they finally stopped, stumbling onto the grass next to the sidewalk. They breathed heavily, shaking and panting as they tried to realize what the hell had just happened.

“E-Everyone...okay?” Roadrash called out, counting up to see who was still there. “We all here? We all good?

“Y-Yeah, yeah, man, we’re good…”

“Wait…” Crashland counted again, his face paling. “Where’s Tailgate?!”

The four other men looked around. Their faces all went pale when they realized that she wasn’t there with them. But it didn’t make sense! Crashland had been holding her hand the entire time! And if she wasn’t with them, where was she? They looked from where they ran to see if she was straggling behind, hoping she would turn the corner any second…

But Crashland wasn’t about to just wait around. He was about to run back when Roadrash grabbed his arm. “Wait-! She probably went off in a different direction or is just behind! You know she’s slower-!”

“She could still be in there!”

“You don’t know that!” one of his friends said. “J-Just wait a minute! If you go back there and she’s gone, you might get killed!”

“What about Tailgate-?!”

* * *

“Crashland?!”

Tailgate cursed herself as she scrambled from the rooms. Just her luck; as she turned a corner with the others, she tripped on the rug and toppled into another room. The door slammed behind her, but she had recovered enough to run into another before that door slammed shut. But now it was as if the house was trying to box her in; only certain doors were unlocked and none of them headed back towards the main entry way. Somehow, she had stumbled into an upstairs bedroom. She didn’t even go up any stairs!

Turning to a window, she remembered seeing a trellis on the same side of the house she was currently on; all she had to do was break through the window, walk along the shingles and climb down.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” a sudden voice paused her long enough for something to snatch her arm. She flew through the air and landed on the bed. Stunned, she gasped as a weight pinned her down. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight of a man, or at least what looked like a man.

He was tall, easily dwarfing her. Long horns protruding from his forehead curtained by long dark hair. He was lean but still so strong. A long thin tail whipped behind him while large ruby eyes stared down at her.

“You’re… so different from my last mistress,” his voice was deep, almost breathtaking, burying deep into her. “You have no aura of authority or poise. You’re clumsy, stumbling around my domain… You lack grace and refinement. Yet you have a charm to you. Small and gentle… Pure. You’re quite attractive.”

She opened and closed her mouth, confused and not sure how to take his words. She wasn’t sure if he was insulting her or not, but… he did just say she was attractive. Which she never really heard from anyone before. Most people just passed over her, generally for her more attractive female friends and colleagues…

She gasped when his hand seized her chin, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. She couldn’t read his expression, which only made her even more afraid.

“Your friends must have thought so as well, if they offered you to me.”

Her eyes widened. Offered her? To him? Her mind immediately flashed to the Ouija board, her face paling. Primus… was he the spirit? This… demon? Was he the one who had taken over the board? Made everything so hectic and separated her from her brother and his friends?

“N-No!” she managed to squeak out, forcing herself to move and shove his hand away.

She tried to crawl out from underneath him, but he easily kept her pinned with his larger body. She pushed at his shoulder, his chest, his face - anywhere where she could push, she tried to get away. This wasn’t supposed to happen! She didn’t even want to come tonight and now this demon seriously believed that Crashland’s stupid friends were serious!

This is why people didn’t mess with a Ouija board! And she was the one suffering the consequences when she didn’t even want to do this in the first place!

“No!” she shrieked. “Th-They were joking, it was a joke! I-I don’t want to!”

“That may be~” he grunted, his eyes roving over every inch of her, taking note of every curve and suppleness. “But I was promised tribute. You and your ‘friends’ may have thought it a joke, but you have dealt with forces beyond your understanding. Nothing is free.”

“P-please~” she whimpered, gasping as he readjusted his grip, keeping her pinned with one hand while the other roamed. He teased her breasts, gripping them tight and rolling them. She gasped, involuntarily moaning. Legs shivering and shifting, uncomfortable and reacting to his touches, sending shivers up and down her spine. “N...N-no~”

“Will you go back on your word?” his voice rolled, rumbling and tickling her ears. “Are you a coward?”

“I-It wasn’t even my word! I-I didn’t even want to come here!” she managed to shriek, tears starting to pool in the corners of her eyes. Of course she was a coward. Primus, this wasn’t even her idea. She didn’t even know Roadrash would say something like that! “I-I didn’t even want to mess with the board! Please! Please don’t do this, I-I don’t want to, please!”

She managed to free one hand from his grip. She reached up to push his face away, desperately trying to turn on her side and move her leg to kick him. The demon wasn’t having it though. Almost effortlessly, he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her back down to the bed. She opened her mouth to scream or protest or anything really, but the demon suddenly covered her mouth with his.

Poor Tailgate just lied there, eyes wide and completely dumbfounded. She had been kissed before, but… Not like this. His tongue was in her mouth, his lips covered hers. Primus, this demon was actually kissing her. She would have struggled, but something about his kiss was making her body relax and loosen up.

Which only spiked her anxiety. Was he using some sort of magic to force her to calm down? To submit to his desires? She wanted to scream and fight him off, but her mind was becoming hazy. Primus, she couldn’t let him do this! She had to make this stop before it was too late!

With what little strength she had, Tailgate managed to break the kiss before gasping for air. Her body was tingling, her mind was clouded, her face was red… It was as if he had sucked away most of her resistance, which made her heart race in terror. He really didn’t care what the circumstances were. He only cared that Roadrash offered her to him, regardless if it was a joke, and he was going to take what he wanted.

A hand touched her cheek. It was surprisingly gentle, causing her to look up at the demon. His expression was still unreadable, but his eyes were… softer than before. Or at least held a little more patience than they originally had.

“You were made the offering,” he said softly, leaning down closer to her. “As unfair as it may be, this is the reality. You cannot fight me. You cannot escape. Accept the consequences. I give you my word that I will not make it hurt.”

Tailgate sniffled, tears starting to trickle down her face again. She really didn’t have a choice in this. But he was right. She couldn’t fight him and she couldn’t escape. She just had to lie there and take it. Accept the consequences and maybe he wouldn’t hurt her. She didn’t believe him, but she didn’t have any other option but to listen.

His hands moved away from hers, testing whether she would move and pleased that she didn’t. It made the chore of stripping her bear much easier. She wanted to fight him, especially since she hated being naked, but there was nothing she could do but let him strip her bare. Her cheeks flushed red once he ripped off her underwear, throwing them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. This was really going to happen…

Finding the courage to look him in the eye, she gasped at the sight of him nude as well. Her eyes roved over his toned muscles, sculpted arms until her eyes caught sight of his exposed cock.

She had to swallow, her entire body freezing up in terror. The length and girth made her mind stall. He seriously wanted to put that in her? Would it even fit?

He used her distracted state to pull out a strange vial out of seemingly nowhere, spitting out the cork and pouring a generous amount on her skin and crotch. In an instant, Tailgate panted and moaned as his hands massaged the strange oily liquid into her skin. Then she ended up nearly shrieking when his fingers coated slipped between her lips.

It was as if he ignited a flame at her core and it quickly consumed her. His hands spread the oil over every inch of her he touched, always keeping one hand working her quickly dripping pussy. What was this stuff? And why was it making her feel like this? There was still fear inside of her, but now everything was being drowned out with hot pleasure… Just what was happening to her?

Much to her surprise, he effortlessly slipped two fingers inside her, adding a third with the same ease. She screamed, involuntarily bucking her hips into his hand. Primus, even when she would masturbate, she could barely get two fingers in, let alone three! Was it the liquid? Was it making her like this?

“This will help, you won’t feel any pain,” he rumbled, his lips descending to her exposed neck, licking and tasting her flesh, dragging fangs and growing the burning heat already taking her over. Her insides were hot and drenched, her inner fluids even squirting onto his hand. All she could do was hold her hands to her chest, trying to keep her cries under control and try to stop herself from feeling good.

But it wasn’t working. His lips were tickling and suckling at her neck and skin while his fingers danced inside of her. It made everything tingle and shake… And when they pressed deep inside of her, touching a bundle of nerves she herself had never been able to reach, she screamed hard, seeing white for a quick second as her entire body spasmed and shook.

“So you cum quickly,” the demon purred, slipping his fingers from her soaked cunt as he pulled away from her.

Tailgate was too busy panting and shaking from the realization of what had just happened. She… orgasmed. She actually orgasmed in front of the demon. Primus, this demon actually made her cum with just a few touches when it usually took at least twenty minutes to get herself to cum! She didn’t know whether to be mortified or frightened, but she was unable to do anything else but stare at him, panting and whimpering.

Though she ended up gasping when he easily scooped up her thighs and pulled her to his body. Tailgate was helpless as his cock pressed right against her soaked and twitching pussy. He rubbed the huge thing up against her lips, making her shake with fear, more than before. This was really going to happen, he was really going to take her virginity and there was nothing she could do!

The demon panted too, licking his lips as his eyes rolled over her trembling form. She flinched when his hand came up to touch her cheek, stroking it gently. “My last mistress was really nothing like you.”

She held her arms tightly to her chest, her hands balling into fists. She had no idea what he meant by that. Was his last mistress more dignified? Didn’t cum so quickly? Didn’t have her legs spread like some whore? Didn’t have sex with demons? She wanted to start crying, but she had to hold herself together. She had to get through this so she could go home and forget everything happened.

Tailgate gasped when his cock’s mushroom head pressed right against her entrance. “W-Wait, M-Mister Demon, please-!”

His hand moved over her mouth. A wave of terror came over her, thinking he was angry that she dared to say something. But when she saw his face, she was shocked to see his expression still the same, his eyes still gentle.

“Cyclonus,” he said.

She gave a look of confusion, even as he took his hand away.

“My name is Cyclonus.”

She opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. But it didn’t matter whether or not she comprehended his name. Just as she tried to say something, she felt it; thick and hard, the head of his cock slowly pushed inside her virgin pussy. Poor Tailgate gasped, seizing up as her body locked into place. Oh Primus… Oh Primus, it was entering her!

And it hurt. Not a lot, but a little. He was so big and her pussy, though wet and stretched, was still small and never had anything this big enter her before. Her hands clenched tightly as she tilted back her head, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. The demon - Cyclonus - was pushing inside her pussy! He was taking her virginity!

“You’re still so tight…” he grunted, burying his face into her neck. “Try to relax.”

As if she could. All she wanted to do was scream and push him off, but her mind was still foggy and her insides were hot and bothered with this new organ entering her. It was pushing deeper and deeper inside of her, making her moan and whimper as more heat and pain erupted through her. This was too much, she couldn’t do this, just let it end already!

Cyclonus let out a small growl. She thought for a moment she had done something wrong when he pushed slammed in his hips into hers. Pain burst through her, resonating up her back as she let out a small scream. Her hands shove up from her chest to his shoulder, digging her nails into him tightly as she tried to make sense of what had happened.

He was fully inside. His huge cock, pulsing and twitching inside of her tight pussy… It hurt. Her insides trembled and spasm, desperately trying to accommodate the intrusion. She wiggled beneath him, sniffling as she tried to adjust. As much as she wanted to fight and kick and beg him to get off, she knew she couldn’t fight him. She just wanted this to be over with already, so she could go home…

His hands moved, one shifted to her back and rubbed circles up her spine. The other drifted lower, pressing and rolling her clit gently. Tailgate moaned, shifting as tingling nerves sparked up her pussy. It surprised her, was he actually trying to soothe her pain despite being the cause of it?

“Breathe,” he cooed, taking care not to shift too much until she relaxed. “It will be over soon.”

“Please…!” she hissed, gasping and moaning as his ministrations dulled the pain.

“Breathe.”

He was slow, rolling his hips with care as she held her grip on his shoulders, preparing for more pain but was startled to find very little. He continued his ministrations, moving his hand over her back and sides while keeping slow circles on her clit. Shivering, rolling her hips, she tried to fight her own urge to move with him. She could already feel her body building another orgasm and she was helpless to stop it.

She tried to focus on something else; a hole in the wall, moldy paintings on the walls, the curtains shifting in the draft but no matter where she tried to look, he was still in her line of sight. His hand was still at her clit, the other hand petting her hair as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She didn’t want it to feel good. She didn’t want to humiliate herself further by cumming again!

Cyclonus leaned down to kiss her. She moaned, shutting her eyes tightly as his tongue danced with hers. His thrusts grew a little faster, more pain spreading through the, but more pleasure too. This was so exhausting and hot… but her pussy clenched and shook around his cock, almost like a needy whore.

She shrieked into his mouth when his fingers pinched her clit. Pulling and pressing at it, timing it with his thrusts… she found her hips moving in their own, bucking up into his cock.

He broke the kiss to look at her flushed face, Tailgate unable to control her moans. “You’re so sensitive… your insides are soaked and trembling.”

He gave a hard thrust, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot up her spine as she moaned hard. He did it again, his fingers still playing with her clit like a fiddle. And when he thrusted forward again, pressing deep against her cervix, Tailgate let out a shocked scream as another orgasm ripped through her.

To make the pleasure even more intense, Cyclonus didn’t stop moving. He continued to rock in and out of her tiny body, groaning as her cunt trembled and squeezed his cock.

“W-Wait~ Wait~” she gasped, trying to collect herself but he just kept moving. “P-please…! I-I c….I can’t~”

“You can,” he growled, moving faster than before, losing himself in the moment. “Almost there, hold on a little longer.” His purr shook through her, only adding to the slow climb again.

“P-Please…!” she begged. “I-I’m going c-crazy~”

“Good~”

His haggard breaths became grunts, pushing harder and harder against her, slamming into her cervix with such strength it felt like he pushed past it. Tailgate could barely see through her tear flooded eyes, feeling a pang of fear as Cyclonus’ red eyes seemed to glow, his mouth hang open and tongue hanging to the side. Tailgate couldn’t contain herself anymore, screaming loud as her body started to shake. His tempo faltered, becoming sloppy as he tried to move faster. She could feel the cock inside her growing, one final stroke sent her over for the third time.

Cyclonus joined her scream, roaring long and loud as he flooded her cunt. He spasmed while trying to keep composed, grunting and gasping from the intense orgasm. Tailgate fell limp, unable to move but shivering from the strange sensation of being filled. It was so warm and sticky and it was just…. flooding her insides. He had pressed right against her cervix, allowing him to pour everything he had into her.

She whimpered, tears still trickling down her face. What if she got pregnant from this? She didn’t want to have a baby, especially not a demon baby! She was only nineteen… Primus why did this have to happen to her? She lost her virginity to a demon, all because his brother’s stupid friends decide to mess with a Ouija board…

Tailgate let out a soft sob when the demon pulled out. She turned on her side and sobbed, curling up into herself. She flinched when she felt his hand gently rub her hip, his other hand stroking her hair.

“You did well,” he murmured, even leaning down to kiss her neck. “You did very well.”

She sniffled, curling up into herself more.

She didn’t notice that he reached down to her wet and sticky thighs, stained with their mixed fluids and a little bit of blood. He gently swiped a streak of blood with his finger before bringing it to his lips to lick off. Then, he bit down hard into palm, hard enough to draw blood. He squeezed his hand tightly, allowing the blood to pool up into his wound. It was probably a little more than necessary, but he had to sure it worked.

Tailgate gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could react, she was pushed onto her back.

“N-No-!” she cried, flailing as she tried to kick at him. She didn’t want to do this again! Wasn’t once already enough?!

Of course, she wasn’t expecting him to press his bloody hand to her mouth. She tried to scream, but all it did was force the hand into mouth. She could feel the blood trickle onto her tongue, making her involuntarily swallow. And the moment she did, he took his hand from her. The little human was utterly terrified, blood staining her lips and the side of her mouth. Why was he doing this? Just what did he want from her?!

A heat pooled into her chest, causing her to freeze up and gasp. It wasn’t a pleasurable heat; it merely tingled and spread throughout her body. It lit up every nerve, causing her to spasm and tense up. She would have screamed, but the warmth seemed to enclose her throat. It spread up into her head, making everything fuzzy as her eyes started to droop.

Primus, was she dying? Was the blood actually poison? She wanted to scream and panic and beg him not to hurt her, but she was unable to let out a single word. She could only weakly reach out to him, letting out small moans and broken whimpers.

Cyclonus merely kissed her. She moaned into his lips, even as her vision started to fade. She felt him pull away, the demon holding her face. Everything was starting to go black, her conscious fading no matter how much she fought it.

“Rest well, My Lady.”

* * *

Tailgate groaned as she had feeling return to her body. Everything was sore, and she felt tired and drowsy… And cold. She could feel a hard surface beneath her with a little breeze tickling her face. Giving a small whimper, she slowly opened her eyes. It was pretty dark, minus moonlight bleeding into the room. From what she could tell, she was alone. No demon in sight.

She would have thought everything had been a dream, but her soreness reminded her of what happened. Hesitantly, she forced herself to sit up. She was fully dressed and cleaned up. Her hips hurt, but it wasn’t too awful. When she looked around, she found that she wasn’t in a bedroom or some horrible demon hell. Instead, she was back in the basement, Roadrash’s Ouija board flipped over with knocked over candles everywhere.

She placed her hand over her chest. Her heart was still beating, so she was certain she was still alive… So whatever that demon, Cyclonus, had done, wasn’t to kill her. It just made her pass out. And since he wasn’t around… Was he done with her? Was she free to go, now that he had taken her virginity?

Tailgate took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Since it was still dark, she had to assume that it was still Halloween… She reached into her pocket, seeing that her phone was still there. She quickly turned it on, relieved to see that it was instead, still the same date… Though it was one in the morning and her phone was blowing up with worried and upset text messages from her brother, her parents, and her friends.

Quickly, despite the slight pain in her lower body, she picked up the Ouija board and ran up the stairs. The house was in a bit of a state of disarray, mirrors still broke and glass everything with tables and chairs flipped over. Still, the doors were all opened and lead her straight to front door. She didn’t even bother looking back; she just ran out of the house and down the street, holding the board tight to her chest.

It didn’t take her long to get home, a long block or so over. The moment she walked in, her mother and father flew at her. They were in tears, both relieved and angry, demanding she tell them what happened to her. But what could she tell them? That she was raped by a demon, that he was gentle and loving with her, causing so much confusion a part of her couldn’t even believe it was rape?

They would have thought she was crazy if she said something like that. So, taking a moment to compose herself, she told them all she could remember was something happening that spooked them all. They ran out of that house, but on her way out, she slipped and something hit her head, knocking her out.

Despite it sounded vague, they believed her. Her mother fretted over her, getting her cleaned up and giving water and aspirin. From all the commotion, her brother ran out and barreled into her. He was shaking, scared with puffy eyes to indicate he had been crying earlier, praising whoever above was listening for bringing her home. Apparently, he had made his friends come back with him to look for her in the house, but they couldn’t get inside. He thought something had happened to her.

He wasn’t wrong, but she didn’t tell him that. She knew he didn’t mean for anything bad to happen to her. Once she calmed him down, she ducked into the bathroom to take a shower. She just wanted to wash everything off… Even though the demon had cleaned her up, she still felt unclean.

The shower didn’t last very long. She just scrubbed herself down, ignoring the fact that she had cum trickling down her legs as she washed herself. She prayed that this one time didn’t get her pregnant… Maybe tomorrow, she could run down to the store and get Plan B. Just to be safe… She didn’t want this whole thing to end up like a Rosemary baby.

Getting into some clean pajamas, she just wanted to sleep. Forget what happened tonight and just sleep. Finally in the safety of her own room, she shut of the lights and crawled into bed, wrapping herself in her covers. But she completely missed the body sliding in beside her until long, strong arms wrapped around her.

“Don’t scream,” his voice was low, freezing her cold. She could already feel tears welling up and the events from before rushing back.

“Please…” she whimpered, trying to wriggle away, but the demon wouldn’t relent. “Pl-Please… Don’t…”

“I... can’t,” Cyclonus murmured, leaning into her nape and shoulder, inhaling her scent. She paused, not from him smelling her but by his omission. “I’m bound to you now...it can’t be undone.”

Tailgate shifted, turning to look at him. His expression was...soft. Almost remorseful despite all that had happened. “What...do you mean?”

“I cannot be without a master,” he sighed, urging her the rest of the way over and cradling her. “My last, my mistress before you, wished for me to find love, to find my happiness… hearing those boys through the Ouija peaked my interest, but you captured my attention.” He remained serious, and Tailgate still couldn’t believe what she was hearing from him. “I was compelled to take you, to feel you and confirm my own suspicions… I want you to be my happiness.”

“But… you raped me,” Tailgate choked, feeling bile rise from using the word.

“I am… out of practice, when it comes to humans. My previous mistress had… eccentric tastes. I am sorry for causing you harm, I feel that now,” his hand trailed to her chest; not to grope or even touch her breasts but to just above her heart. “Exchanging blood formed the contract; I felt all that you felt… I am appalled by my actions, but I cannot take back what I have done.”

Tailgate didn’t even know what to say. This… This wasn’t making any sense. Exchanging blood? Forming a contract? And now they were bound together. He could feel her emotions… And he knew he did something horrible. He knew he hurt her, but he did it because… she caught his eye. Because he thought he could find happiness with her.

She gasped when his face buried into her neck. “W-Wait, I-I don’t-!”

“I’m not going to force you again,” he assured her, his deep voice sending a shiver through her body. “You are my mistress now… I will obey your every command. You only need to give the order.”

“Th-Then… Pl-Please let go?”

He did. He completely removed himself from her, sitting up on the bed. She did as well, a little stunned that he had actually listened. Though she wasn’t sure if he was just faking it or if he was being genuine. This was just all so much for her to take at once… Primus, she was just an average nineteen-year-old girl; how did she become in the mistress to a demon?!

“You seem uncertain.”

“I-I… I don’t understand…” she stammered out, moving to bit back against her pillows. He didn’t move closer, much to her comfort. “Wh-Why me? I-I’m nobody special… I-I’m not even that pretty.”

“You are,” he said it without hesitation, taking a real shot at her self-esteem, but he closed the distance, holding her rounded cheeks with such a tender touch she blushed. “You are beautiful. Exotic skin with soft silver locks,” he toyed with her hair, brushing her cheeks and neck as he shifted downward. “Ample bosom. Wide, luscious hips - perfect for childbearing. Bountiful curves,” his hands followed his description of her, grasping her chest before his hands snatched and gripped her hips. “Any who cannot see such are fools.”

Just how long had he been without a master. No one thought her physique was anything close to the beauty standards of today. But hearing him speak with such a desire and reverence, she couldn’t help but blush.

“You also have a gentle heart,” he murmured, taking his hands from her. “I sensed it when I first saw you. Now that we’re connected, your kindness is obvious… But this world is cruel. I fear what it might do to a soul like yours.”

She wasn’t sure what he meant by that, making her bite her bottom lip.

He placed a hand to her cheek, noting her anxiety. “That is why I am here, My Lady… I am your guardian, your protector. I will keep you safe, as you are my mistress. That was why I forged the contract with you.”

“I-I thought it was because… you wanted to find happiness?”

“I do. And I felt the inclination to protect you as well.” He stroked her skin before removing his hand. “I will protect you. I will serve you. I will do whatever you ask, for you are now my mistress.”

Tailgate still wasn’t sure. It at all tonight she had to be sure everything he was saying was true. An idea came to mind, one she hoped would prove he wasn’t trying to trick her.

“I-If I’m your mistress…” she paused, watching him lean in a little closer, as if eager to receive an order. “Call me by my name. D-Don’t call me ‘Mistress’, ‘My Lady,’ or anything like that...it’s embarrassing,” she mumbled the last part, catching his chuckle when he saw her blush.

“Then please,” he took her hand, holding it close. “What is your name?” He held his tongue, about to speak the words she had just asked him not to. So he wasn’t lying; he was actually listening to her.

“T-Tailgate,” she stuttered, watching him smirk and place a kiss on her knuckles like a prince out of a fairytale.

“Then, my Tailgate, I am at your command.”


End file.
